


Free show

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Toby have a captive audience for their late night activities. Plot? What's plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free show

The night is young and there are no hacks nearby. Best time of the day, well night.   
Lately Toby’s very horny, all it takes is a pointed look and he’s begging for it. Not that he has to beg long, and Chris is only happy to oblige him. He’s a reasonable man, dammit. If that pretty blond thing wants his dick deep inside his ass, he’ll get it. Tonight he’s getting it against the glass door. You only live once and all that. Might be worth a trip to the hole. “Chriss,” he whines while Chris has his dick deep inside and starts a good rhythm.   
Toby’s tight and hot as always, and he’s moaning like a slut. His eyes are closed in bliss. He’d better not be thinking of somebody else, even though Chris has no idea who that would be. Ha, nobody’s better than him. Hmm. The guy in the cell next to them is watching. He looks like he likes what he sees, hand on his dick. Better not have any hacks come by. He moves faster, blinks at the man who nods a little and keeps his date with miss Sally. Toby makes a high-pitched wail that could wake the dead. So who’s that guy watching anyway? Ah, who cares.  
Chris goes a little faster and slaps Toby’s ass.   
He has no objections only moans ”Oh Chris..oh god.” He still has his eyes shut. Guy in the cell blinks again. Should charge him for the show really. Should charge everybody who’s seen them. Well, at least they know who Toby belongs to. He bites Toby’s neck hard to prove his point. “Chris what the fuck”. Toby opens his eyes and sees the man. Chris winks at him. “We have an audience..I think we should…” He stops when Chris grips his cock and starts pumping it with rhythmic strokes. That takes him over the edge and Chris follows suit. Guy in the cell too. Chris looks at the now stained glass and smiles.   
“Chris,” complains Toby “You’d better clean that up.”  
“Why? That’s your mess babe.”   
Toby gives him a deadly look.  
“Fine, fine,” mutters Chris and picks up a t-shirt, cleans it still naked and makes it a show for the guy who’s been a captive audience. “Now come to bed,” says Toby and gives him a sultry look. Chris does and falls asleep, tangled in Toby’s arms. Nice show all told.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
